The invention concerns a synchronizing device for a movably mounted furniture part, in which the synchronizing device synchronizes a movement between at least two adjusting devices by way of a synchronizing rod.
The invention further concerns a coupling for an overload protection device comprising a torque-transmitting shaft, wherein the overload protection device is arranged between two shaft portions of the shaft.
The invention further concerns a movably mounted furniture part having a synchronizing device and/or a coupling as just stated. The invention also concerns an article of furniture having a movably mounted furniture part as mentioned.
Synchronizing devices for movably mounted furniture parts are already known in large numbers from the state of the art. Substantially in that respect, there are three different areas of application in relation to movably mounted furniture parts:                synchronization of drawer extension guides for a drawer,        synchronization of the adjusting drives of a furniture flap, and        synchronization of lockable and unlockable ejection devices of movably mounted furniture parts.        
Thus, for example, EP 1 036 526 B1 of Aug. 24, 2005 shows a drawer having a device for stabilizing the running characteristics of the drawer, in which the drawer is movable in a furniture carcass and has drawer frame members. Provided at both sides of the drawer are respective gears which respectively mesh with a rack on the carcass, and the two gears which are non-rotatably connected together are supported in mounting bodies.
EP 1 875 026 B1 dated Oct. 13, 2010 shows an article of furniture in cabinet form having side walls, to each of which is mounted a respective adjusting device having at least one movably mounted adjusting arm for moving a flap. The adjusting devices are connected by a synchronizing rod for synchronous movement thereof.
WO 2010/129971 A1 dated Nov. 18, 2010 shows an arrangement for locking and ejecting a movable furniture part comprising two unlockable ejection devices which are arranged at both sides on a furniture carcass or on the movable furniture part. The unlockable ejection devices are motionally coupled together by way of a rotatable synchronizing rod.